1. Technical Field
The present application relates generally to an improved data processing system and method. More specifically, the present application is directed to a method, apparatus, and program product for generating virtual world event notifications from within a persistent world game.
2. Description of Related Art
A massively multiplayer online role playing game (MMORPG) is an online computer or console game in which a large number of players interact with one another in a virtual world. As in all role playing games (RPGs), players assume the role of a character and take control over most of that character's actions. The virtual world may be a fantasy setting, a science fiction universe, or the old west, for example.
The origin of multiplayer games may trace back to Dungeons & Dragons® or even tabletop war games. “Dungeons & Dragons” is a registered trademark of Wizards of the Coast in the United States, other countries, or both. The beginning of massively multiplayer online role playing games may be traced back to the multi-user dungeon (MUD), which is a text-based multiplayer game that uses a command line interface. However, with the rising acceptance of person computers, as well as increased graphical capabilities of personal computers and video game consoles, massively multiplayer online role playing games have become wildly popular around the world. In fact, part of the draw of massively multiplayer online role playing games is that players from any continent may be online at any given time.
Massively multiplayer online role playing games distinguish from single-player or small multi-player role playing games by the game's persistent world. The persistent world is hosted by a server and continues to exist and evolve even when a given player is not logged in. Persistent worlds may also include non-player characters (NPCs), marketplaces, auction houses, buildings, animals, vehicles, etc. This results in a game world that is far more dynamic, diverse, realistic, and addictive than those of other games.
Players of persistent world games tend to invest a great deal of time in their online characters, in some cases to the detriment of their real-life counterparts. The player is considered online when the player is logged into the game server through a game client. A typical player performs tasks, such as completing quests, practicing skills or crafts, obtaining items, or selling items, to improve the attributes or status of the character. Often, players become obsessed with the virtual world, not wanting to miss particular events or to allow other players to surpass them in ability or wealth.